


The Hospital Visit

by AtlasWrites44



Category: 1 bit heart
Genre: Depression, Hospitalization, Lost Love, Suicide Attempt, Triggers, misfortune, transplant, vent fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:10:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlasWrites44/pseuds/AtlasWrites44
Summary: Akuta had lived a rather normal bookworm life. He wanted to do great things until his illness caught up to him and he lost all hope.With Japan's donor rate being .7% what was left of Akuta's hope soon diminishes





	1. Chapter 1

Awaking to the white lights that blared holes into his eyes, ever since he was young Akuta had been raised in the hospital. He had a multitude of physical ailments that impacted the way he worked. 

He was fine for the first bit of his life, in elementary school he was relatively normal, he had the occasional chest and stomach pains, but he concluded that it was normal. He was a bookworm, and most of the time if you couldn’t find him he’d be in the library reading. He excelled in his reading and writing courses, and he was not the most optimistic of people, but all in all he was content with his life. After all there were thousands of books that he had yet to read. 

When reading at home he had his black cat accompany him by the windowsill, and sometimes during dark starry nights, he blended in with the background and eyes looked like stars. 

 

Then middle school hit.  
“Teacher? May I go to the bathroom?” Akuta asked, he wasn’t really all too shy. Of course asking a question to leave did make him anxious, just worrying that the words he said would never be right. His anxiety was horrible anyway, and he would pick at his skin, especially his neck, legs, and other miscellaneous places.

Despite his talent in writing he constantly doubted himself, and would endlessly revise and rework even the simplest of concepts. 

He anxiously walked through the halls, he had had a few times like this before, where it felt as if the halls were going round and round. The words he said and the noises he heard, something it just, didn’t feel right. This feeling kept him up at night and it was a nightmarish world to live in.

He stumbled in the bathroom, trying to stay upright as much as possible, this seemed like more of a challenge than anything ever felt in his life. He just wanted another life and to travel the world. He wanted some sort of peace. Peace? Was that even going to be possible if this feeling kept up? Would anyone take him how he is? He was feeling some type of way, and he hated it. 

He got into the stall and began to puke, until his vision went out and his body collapsed on the floor of the bathroom. 

Not too long later, a boy discovered him laying on the ground and called for a teacher. That caused him to go into the first hospital he had to be in, he had to get an Electrocardiogram, blood tests, X-rays, Coronary Computed Tomography Angiogram, and had to have his blood pressure constantly monitored. He felt horrible. 

He wasn’t used to the atmosphere, the metal clanging all around him, hearing patients getting rushed all around. He was fine with being in the hospital but he didn’t necessarily enjoy it. Everything just felt so mellow and plain. On the upside, he got more time to write and at least that could take his mind off of it.

He knew the results were going to come in, in a few hours and he was perfectly fine with waiting. He just assumed that it was nothing major, and that this was a standard routine.  
He wrote more and more, page after endless page. He wrote stories about princesses, demons, love stories, tragedies, and all the like. What should’ve taken what he thought would be a day, ended up being months. Day in, day out. Time flied, and it felt so abnormal and oddly paced. 

It seemed more so that his parents were hiding something from him. He didn’t know what, but he didn’t feel the need to pressure them or cause an unneeded fuss. What a mistake. So, he waited until he heard the news. 

His stress was getting the worst of him, he began to pick at his skin until he bled. It got worse as each timeless day flew buy. The nurses having to patch him up. They were sympathetic for him and would bring him new books. They were kind, and super encouraging. Although he was lonely, the books filled him ever-growing void. It made him feel something.

 

Until he heard the news.

 

He needed a heart transplant. Organ rates were already so low, especially in Japan, the donation rate is only .7% nonetheless, finding someone who had the same size organ as he did and the change that it’s a proper match. 

Soon, he spiraled into a depression.


	2. Maybe There is Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's sad and escapes for a little bit

Akuta felt like everything had lost its purpose. His writing, although he was uninterested in it, still prospered. He stopped eating, he stopped taking care of himself. After all, he was just a middle schooler and was having his life ripped out of his hands at full throttle. He wanted to go back to those fun times when he was in the library and reading.

That’s when he thought of it- escaping this prison and going to the library. It wasn’t too far after all. But, he had been picking at his skin, his arms and legs- so he just was sort of in his own personal purgatory. His skin bled and it was painful, his hope had run a flatline but he truly believed that he could change it all. That somehow, even though it was only a child’s dream, maybe visiting the library would cure him. He knew it was dumb, he had faced the harsh cold reality, but a kid was allowed to dream. 

He wished that somehow his potential in writing would cure him. Truly, he just wished he wasn’t in his body. As a boy, he just was scared. Scared that he wouldn’t have someone to love, or that he wouldn’t stay in tact. He wanted to live in the reality that his mind had made for him. But now, he didn’t feel worth it. So, his self-loathing began.

He knew that going out, even for a bit, was better than not doing anything at all. Akuta’s mind was going a mile a minute, he was unbelievably stressed. 

 

But he made a plan. 

 

Morning hit, it was almost time for the night nurses to leave and have the other nurses come and do their morning check-ups. 

He changed into normal clothes and when he saw the nurses gone, he strided right on out, until he reached the library. Sanctuary. He was so excited. He may have been fourteen, almost fifteen but that didn’t stop his childlike excitement when entering. Though, he made sure not to openly show that.

He wasn’t exactly sure what he wanted to read. With everything he had written, and not yet published, he never really had one thing he loved to read. So he browsed up and down the aisles, until bumping into a girl reading a shoujo manga. 

“Ah, sorry,” Akuta meekly said. He hadn’t had any socialization outside of nurses in months, so he was less than confident in his speech. 

“It’s fine,” the girl was chipper, and this was nice to have, after being away from people for so long, he didn’t really realize how much he missed this. This… These interactions and feelings. Due to this, he wanted to keep the conversation going as long as possible. He didn’t like to be so selfish but he hadn’t felt such a rush of endorphins in so long.

“Uh- what are you reading?”   
“Oh this is Basket of Fruit, a story about guys who when they get hugged turn into an animal correlating with their zodiac- and a girl accidentally meets them and it’s just, a good story.”  
“Hmm, sounds interesting…”  
“You’re not much of a talker huh? My name is Sakura Yunoki, nice to meet you,” She smiled and held out her hand to him.   
“Oh I’m, uh, Akuta Kamome…” He awkwardly shook her hand. He was rather lanky and his hands were skinny and unhealthily pale as well as cold. Much to his surprise, she didn’t seem to mind in the slightest and actually smiled.   
“You look familiar… I wonder why. Well, I must be on my way, I hope to see you again Akuta,” she smiled and left. 

He stood and was dumbfounded. He didn’t know what shifted in his mind but things felt better. 

He stood in front of the shoujo manga section for a while before choosing to get some of the Basket of Fruit series. He had been getting non-stop calls, so with this he signed out with the books and left to the hospital. He may not have done much or even do the things that he wanted, but he was happy either way. 

Returning to the hospital, he got an earful from the nurses and doctor, but even so, he was content with his day.

 

Maybe things wouldn’t be so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N If you didn't notice, "Basket of Fruit" Is just a spinoff of Fruits Basket

**Author's Note:**

> A/N This is my first ever public writing, it's short but I hope whomever stumbles upon this enjoy it


End file.
